Cherry Bomb
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He made me feel invincible and yet he hurt me once, how could I be kissing him back now? That I could asnwer, As much as I hated it... I loved him dearly


She was applying her lip-gloss, truth to be told, she was not nervous at all. Finally, she had waited for this kind of date for a while. It was going to be perfect, and nothing could ever ruin it. But then again, everyone had that tingly feeling before a fate, right? She didn't have it and she didn't know what that meant.

She walked out of her bathroom and danced her way towards her walk-in closet. She only had her black bra and black panties on, she knew nothing was going to happen, like her… erm… last date, if that's what you'd call it.

Yes, she had dated Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha. He was -is- a bad boy, she was always the good child, the perfect student and the responsible teenager- tons of bull now she thought as she grabbed her green halter dress.

When she dated Sasuke, if it could be called a date, it had always been… weird, exciting, she was so nervous. She remembered it perfectly.

_-Flashback-_

_She had picked a red halter dress, Ino and her had shopped for hours trying to find the perfect outfit. Sasuke had always been picky when it came to girls and this was special. _

_He had asked her out. Him, Sasuke Uchiha asked Sakura Haruno out. Big, hottie, bad boy Sasuke had asked geeky Sakura out. It. Was. Big._

_A pair of flats and a bit of perfume and she was ready to go. She was just giving herself a bit of lip-gloss on her pouty lips when the doorbell rang, she went down the stairs quickly._

_When she reached the front door, and she opened it and her breath got caught n her throat. He was leaning against her doorframe and his eyes were hooded. He looked so… so kissable._

_She smiled at him. "Hey Sasuke-kun… I'm almost ready, I'll just grab my coa-" she wasn't done when he took her wrist and pulled her towards him. He smirked at her surprised face and she stumbled towards him._

"_C'mon Sakura, I already have a coat for you." He said and pulled her towards the… motorcycle? She had never ridden one before, and her father was always telling her about how dangerous these things were. She gulped. _

_She stopped and forced herself to just stare at the Harley Davidson parked in front of her house. "W-what is that?" she whispered harshly. He merely looked at her and chuckled._

"_Afraid?" he asked and pulled her towards it. He smirked again. Did he always smirk, like, can't he smile? She thought frustrated, by did he have to torture her this way?_

"_Don't worry, I'm a great driver." He whispered into her ear and when she turned with a flushed face to him and he kissed her. He just kissed her sweetly, it was perfect until he smirked, that… that jerk!_

_She went on the motorcycle, still dazed and the rest of the date had gone smoothly. And when he took her home, he had pushed her against the wall and…"_

_-End of flashback-_

She blushed at her memory and shook her head, she didn't have time to remember those steamy moments with her ex-lover, he had been her first and so far her last. She then frowned, she had broken up with him, and it had been harsh.

Sakura always knew he didn't care for her, why would he? He could have any girl in the whole high school and he suddenly picked her? Don not get her wrong, she was thrilled but it just made it worse to remember. It still hurt her the way it ended.

He had screamed and she had cried, he kissed her until her lips were swollen and tried to make it all better. Prove her he cared. They had had make-up sex, but when she didn't wake up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her naked waist, she realized she had fallen for his game, again. Sasuke would never care, nor once had he even said anything nice to her. It was always about him and she didn't think she could take any more of it.

She took her clothes and sneaked out of his house, just as he was walking in with breakfast in his hands, a small smile on his handsome face which had disappeared as soon as he found her gone, a small note on his bed. _Hope you are happy, tricked me again. Cannot believe you Sasuke, just leave me alone,_ was all it read.

It had been two hard weeks, and it had been extremely harsh for Sakura to watch him ignore her. Like she never existed, and it was about a month later when Rock Lee asked her out. He was a bit odd but she needed something else, a distraction.

She had accepted, she had suddenly noticed that bad boys were just not good for her and she realized she wanted a good guy, someone she could count on.

It was that stupid idea that had her in this pickle now, did she ever think about consequences?

She walked out with Lee and he had brought a whole bouquet of roses for her, she had smiled at him. _**Just what I wanted, a small act of romanticism**_, she thought. And even the day was perfect, it was tabanata, a Japanese tradition and she was wearing a beautiful, silk and green with Sakura trees kimono, the whole thing a courtesy of her mother and her boutique.

She smiled at Lee, he was wearing all green yukata as usual. He was grinning like a mad man and it was funny. As they walked, it was filled with couples, all holding hands or kissing and even though she ached for someone to share that with, she did not think Lee was that man. She could not believe it took this long to realize that.

Either way, they were on a date as promised and until he decided to kiss her or something like that, she would not leave, and knowing Lee, he would never do that. She smiled and watched as her date struggled to get the huge teddy bear, which was of course the biggest prize. Just as he was a step to winning it, someone beat him to it. She turned to see who the lucky winner was and her biggest surprise ever. Sasuke.

He won the huge, pink teddy bear, probably for one of his dates, she thought and turned back to her own date. Just as she was laughing with Lee someone tapped her shoulder and she turned, expecting to see the girls or something. Instead, there stood Sasuke, holding the bear out to her. "I don't want it", she said and he frowned. "You know you do, just take it Sakura." Ooooh, she was getting pissed, quickly.

"Why don't you give it to some of your many dates?" she said and turned around to walk with Lee, just as she was going to grab Lee's hand, said man got pushed down into the dirt. Sakura gasped, "Oh god, Lee are you okay?" she said while she bended over, unfortunately giving Sasuke a clear view of Sakura's ass.

He groaned and pulled her up, she was so shocked she couldn't do anything as he picked her up bridal style. Finally, she recovered and began the yelling. "Put me down! Sasuke, what of Lee is hurt? God, you are such a prick, and an immature… AGH put me down!" by this point, she began hitting him on the chest. Sasuke scowled at her demonstration of violence and pulled her over his shoulder, unfortunate, her face was by his crotch, and she was blushing hard.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Could you- you put me in another po-position?" she asked as she closed her eyes, and Sasuke smirked. They were already at his car, yes, he had a car too. He put her in and drove away fast, she was somewhat frightened by the speed, but she almost crapped her emm… Kimono? The car stopped at a traffic light. When he turned and started looking at her, the thrill was making her anxious, she wanted to kiss him.

Just as she licked her lips, he leaned into her and grabbed her face between his huge hands. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and his tongue sneaked into her mouth, she was too into it to notice Sasuke smiling. She moaned and Sasuke lost it right there and then. She was pulled onto his lap and she blinked at him. He was blushing and looking at her, "Can I?" he asked, suddenly unsure. She smiled and kissed him. Just as his hand was touching her breast, cars started honking behind him, he hit the gas pedal and his hand collided with Sakura's breast. She moaned hard and Sasuke smirked, he was losing it.

He needed to get to the house before he would take her right there in the car, and for make-up sex it did not sound bad but he wanted to do something special with her. He wanted to make love to her and make her feel.

They reached his apartment and he was kissing Sakura like no one else, his tongue was deep into her mouth and she moaned when his hand touched her hip, did she want him so badly? He thought but then again, it did not matter, the point is that she wanted him and he wanted her badly.

Sasuke slammed the door closed and pushed her towards the bedroom, Sakura had her legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke had not stopped kissing her. He let her down gently on the bed and all the pillows were stacked up, he smirked and lowered himself to her abdomen.

She was blushing madly and he opened her kimono to see her beautiful ivory skin, untouched, like he had left it. He touched here and there and Sakura moaned harder. It was too much to control now and he bent over, he would put her pleasure first. He smirked at what was coming up next.

His hands grabbed each knee and he knelt down in the middle, Sakura's eyes widened and he smirked at her, he touched around her navel and she blushed as she bit her lip, Sasuke bent down and kissed it, slowly staring to lick around the area, soon enough Sakura found herself in heaven, his tongue working wonders on her sensitive spots and finally she could no longer take it.

Her hands were clenched at the sheets and she pulled Sasuke up, she grinded hard against his erection and he groaned, "Sakura, what do you want." she moaned when his hips rolled forward, "you." she said and Sasuke smirked, this was going really great. "Where do you want me?" he asked her as he bit down her neck, "Sasuke-kun! Don't make me say it!" she begged and when Sasuke just looked at her, she bit her lip.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you in me! Make me yours again, please!" she begged and Sasuke didn't hesitate, he made love to her, it was no longer sex and Sakura knew it too, because during the middle, Sasuke reached for her hand and made her hold hands and kiss sweetly. She was in love with him and they both knew it.

When they were done with their steamy lovemaking, Sasuke cuddled over to Sakura, and his arms went around her waist, his face buried into her hair and Sakura turned around to face him. She kissed his nose and he "Hmm-ed" suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her with deepness and love.

"Sakura, I love you," she gasped and he smiled, "I really do. So don't you dare leave me again!" he said while hugging her to his chest. He would keep her forever if necessary, and she knew she would be safe with him.


End file.
